Sucker For Blue
by babyblues10101
Summary: The Winchesters are suddenly in possession of second half of the demon tablet, and are now on the run. The tablet is tucked away safe and sound in the impala, that is, unless Tay has anything to say about it. Rated M for swearing, violence, and future DESTIEL, might even escalate! :D
1. Hell Buddies

The Sun was the first thing that it felt. A brilliant orange warmth on the females eyelids was definitely-

"Different." She murmured.

"What?" A deep voice harshly blurted out above her. _'Male.'_ It was able to tell from the deep voice.

"Okay, nap times over Tay, get your ass up, we got somewhere to be." Tay's eyelids snapped open, revealing a two black abyss' that were devoid of emotion and seemed to swallow whatever warmth surrounded them. Without a hesitation it sat up and looked down, observing the new vessel beneath her. The sound of waves hung in the background of her perception as she clenched and extended her fingers.

"I'm- this vessel. It's female." Tay murmured as she observed her pale hands. The demon had forgotten it's gender hundreds of years ago. Hell has a habit of stripping every aspect of you identity, including gender.

Skin, flesh, muscles, veins, organs, and bones felt new. Solid. There was something about material existence that felt oddly nostalgic.

"Guess that makes you a chick. For now anyways." The demon standing above her grunted. It was the first time she had taken a female vessel Most young males were more fit but they did tended to weaken spiritually at a faster rate. Something about her new found vessel fit though, not that vessels had , maybe they did.

Apparently she was size female, twenty years old. "Been awhile though, since we've taken a vessel." He added.

"Strange," Tay smirked coldly and stood up from her seat in the cold sand, examining the vessel standing in front of her, "I always thought you the girly type, Ekly."

"I was." He said. Ekly was fortunate enough to remember her original gender, something that made a lot of younger demons jealous. "I got stuck with this fat prick though." He grumbled and scratched the side of his cheek. Ekly's vessel wasn't exactly attractive in human standards. His face was unshaven and he wore a plaid shirt that was stained and reeked of beer. "His name was Barney."

"Sounds familiar. I think my vessel might know you."

"It seems I'm her father. Pretty crappy one to. Apparently he's meeting with her to get money. Typical."

"Ugh, now this is getting weird." She muttered, making him cackle. Tay became aware of the ringing in her ear. Wait not ringing...screaming. She had heard them all of course. Screams of pain, sorrow, hate, anger, and most of all, _terror._ She could identify any scream. It was a trait she enjoyed and happily indulged in.

"These humans sure squirm don't they." She said with a smile as Ekly searched his vessels pockets.

"You can enjoy it all you want but if you ask me its a pain in the ass." He muttered and flipped through a leather wallet before throwing it aside impatiently "Whats taking the boss so fucking long." He snarled.

"Careful," She growled in a low voice, "this guy is serious business. I don't want your superiority issues getting us sent back down again. If you start any shit I'll kill you myself."

"Oh, please. This whole monarchy king crusade is gonna come burning to the ground. It's just a matter of time. Remember the last guy who said he was king of hell? I heard he was buried so far down into the Sixth Circle that he literally burnt into nothing."

"I'm aware." She answered distantly, trying to tune out his noise.

"The all hell piñata breaks loose and this bastard manages to stash the most candy. Hell, if that's what it takes to be King these days you might as well-"

"Gentlemen." Ekly shut up instantly and they both turned to meet the steely gaze darker skinned man in a flashy suit. He was certainly much older than them. A demons age is always easy to tell by their composure and obedience. Younger demons always seem twitchy and doubtfully fearful, while older ones tended to be calmer. It's the calm ones she always was wary of.

"Sure, Crowley's number one bitches get all the good looking vessels." Tay muttered. A straightforward offense seemed like a good enough distraction from Ekly's previous rant. Besides, Tay rather liked her new gender and she didn't appreciate Mr. Snappy's greeting.

"Like your one to complain." Ekly muttered without taking his eyes of the potential threat to his existence. This piqued her curiosity about her physical appearance but there where more pressing matters at hand._  
_

"The next time I appear before you, you will follow. Top priority is the Demon Tablet. The other half is to be retrieved at all costs."

"Simple enough." Ekly grunted and shoved his hands into his pants pocket and rocked back on his heels. Tay listened quietly, not as relaxed as her partner.

"The Winchesters have the other now and they're on the move somewhere in North America." Tay forced her way through her vessels neurons, discovering they were on a beach in California.

"The Winchesters again? How many times do we gotta get killed by those bastards." Her partner muttered. It was true they had both been sent back to the pit several times at the hands of those brothers. Tay's fingers tingled at the thought of starting there dance over. Demons where constantly being recycled and summoned to serve as distractions for them and only demons who had been killed before by them were used. It seemed kind of poetic that those brothers were killing the same demons over and over again every confrontation. Every time Tay was summoned it felt like someone had pressed the replay button on the whole charade. Every new game was a new opportunity to kill or be killed (most of the time it was be killed.)

_And it was exhilarating. _

"There is a great chance an angle might be there. If one appears you are to focus all your energy-."

"Whoa, hold up. Angles? I didn't sign up to have an angle smite me." Even though Ekly was much older than herself, his arrogant mouth tended to get them both in trouble.

"We didn't sign up at all, asshole." Tay growled under her breath. Ekly's arrogance really made her want to rip out his innards sometimes. A smile tugged at her lip when the soul within her vessel shrinked in horror at the thought.

"I'm sure you would be honored to cease to exist for your king." The demon said with a sly smile. A daring silence passed but Ekly didn't retort though his eyes burned with anger. With a dominant gleam and a pleased nod the demon disappeared, leaving her annoying partner fuming.

"Boy, he sure knows how to grind your bones." Tay mocked with an amused grin on her face. Even the fact that angles were involved didn't spoil her enjoyment at his displeasure.

"Shit..." He muttered under his breath and scratched his clammy sunken face worriedly, apparently ignoring her. It was a pathetic sight. "I heard the rumors that angles were involved but I didn't think it was this bad." It was true that talk of angles and tablets spread like wild fire through hell, but rumors were always twisted by delusional souls and screaming anxiety's. Now that they were finally topside again it seemed there was some truth to the waves of panic. After all, it had been thousands of years since angles dabbled so heavily in human affairs.

"Now what the hell are we supposed to do?" He barked. "Just sit here and wait till that guy can throw us in a shredder?"

"Yes."

"Yea well good luck with that." He said. Tay turned to the now empty air beside her, satisfied that the dumb bastards decision to run.

"Go ahead, get your ass thrown back in." She muttered and gazed out into the crashing waves before her. She supposed if she were human there would be some kind of emotional reaction of awe. _'So Cold.'_

_'What are you?'_ Among all of the scattered attempts of coherent thoughts this was the one that was formed the most.

"Cold? Believe me, I enjoy things more than you think." She muttered out loud as she fished through her jacket pocket. "And if you keep fucking your best friends husband behind her back, you just might end up like me some day "Melissa"." She finished with a smirk as her hand closed a mobile device. Screwing with vessels was something Tay had grown bored of long ago, but it helped in passing the time.

There was probably zero chance her vessels soul would survive their appointment with two certain brothers and after Melissa's heart stopped beating it was a one way ticket to hell for her. The human soul swelled with a new found terror of damnation that made Tay quite pleased with herself before cheerfully replying:

_'Just give me a call when you get down there. __Maybe we can be hell buddies.'_


	2. The Road to Nowhere

One of the extraordinary things about having a _physical _body, is the possibilities In true spiritual form, you know your limit. You know how much you can take and how much you can dish out. Its a pretty absolute thing.

But having an actual physical brain is something that Tay craved. Whenever combat presented itself, her new brain instantly reacted, dosing her body up with adrenaline. Suddenly there are a thousand scenarios in which she could respond. Fighting without a body-without the increase of blood pressure, thousands of chemical triggers, acceleration of organ functions, and the muscle and mind reflexes-there just wouldn't be much of an experience. And that's what its all about, right? Like take right now for instance. Two very popular but bloodthirsty brothers, and a fierce darling angle, all of whom were genuinely pissed at the moment. But we're getting ahead of ourselves here. Lets rewind the clock back about, say maybe two hours?

* * *

As soon as the impala made a sharp right turn Dean slammed his foot on the gas and screeched down the cracked bumpy road. On both sides of them over crowded trees flew past. Earlier that day the original plan was to take to the mountains under the protection of hex bags. Security through obscurity, right? Well, no not really. Somewhere along the way, their sunny drive up into the mountains turned into an all out fight or flight situation. An flight certainly seemed like the best option at the moment. The view on their right quickly transformed in to a white blur of rocky mountain side and to their left a nerve racking drop of rocks.

"I don't understand!" Sam grunted through his teeth, clutching onto the side of the car to keep from getting thrown out the window as Dean made sudden left. The car skidded deathly close to a steep drop before screeching down the rode once more. "They shouldn't have been able to find us with the hex bags! How the hell did they find us?!"

Dean frantically looked into the rear view mirror before making another dangerously sharp turn. He cursed under his breath as the rubber screeched once more.

"This is totally going to screw up the wheels." He muttered angrily.

"Dean!"

"Alright, Alright! Uh- I don't know, I mean Crowley can't have just demons workin' for him, maybe he had some witch pull some voodoo shit or something-" Dean was cut off when suddenly the one of the front wheels blew out with a loud _BAM_!

"Aw, c'mon man! The rims!" Dean shouted in anguish, throwing Sam a desperate look.

"Dude, will you forget about the car for one second!"

"FINE!" He yelled angrily as he took another sharp left turn. Everything in the car jerked violently to the right, making Sams head slam into the window.

"Ow! Watch it, will you!"

"You aren't aloud to complain since you have a thick _skull_!" Dean retorted, yelling the last part as he made yet another turn. "How the hell am I supposed to drive on this crappy narrow road?!"

"Dean, the tablet!" Sam reminded him as he rubbed his head.

"Alright, just gimme a moment!" He snapped and frantically threw a quick look out the window before wiping his mouth. "Maybe we could dump it. This next turn I can pull over, then you jump out and bury it." In response to his suggestion an invisible force slammed into the left side of the impala, sending it dangerously close to the edge of the road.

"Uh-I don't think that's an option." Sam stuttered. His eyes nervously darted out the window and down the side of the mountain before quickly averting his eyes and swallowing nervously. Meanwhile, Dean had already grabbed the loaded shotgun hidden beneath his seat and rolled down the window. He propped the gun up and pointed it at the compressed empty space between them and the rocky wall.

"Dent my baby, will ya." He growled threateningly under his breathe and pulled the trigger thrice. Three salt filled bullets tore through the air, the first two embedding themselves into the limestone rock, the third finding it's lumbering target. A hell hounds scream erupted from the air and specs of black bodily fluid splattered onto the pale yellow rock. Flesh and bone slammed into the pavement with a sickening thump and skewed into the path of the impalas back wheel. The car jerked and bumped over the body and wavered for a moment before continuing straight.

"HA! Take that you ugly bastard!" Dean shouted out the window with an almost maniac smile.

"Ok, that's Great, but I doubt its the only one." Sam informed him as he dug through a bag in his lap. A sudden slam erupted from the back of the car and Dean groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Way to jinx it, Sammy!" Dean said, slamming his hand down on the wheel. An almost frantic screeching noise tore through the air as invisible razor sharp claws savagely clung and dug into the metal of trunk.

"Hand me the gun."

"What?" Dean asked fearfully, already knowing what Sam had planned.

"Will you gimme the gun!" Sam exclaimed and made grabby hands for it.

"Can't you just lean out the window and take a pop at it?" He demanded as he frantically made a grab for the gun.

"Are you kidding me, its a freaking two mile drop down there and you want me to "lean out the window"!?" The two jumped when a ferocious snarl barked into the rear glass window and the weight of the car shifted backwards as the creature finally gained balance. The window fogged white as another vicious growl erupted The invisible hound used what balance it had to slam its side into the glass, causing thousands of thin white cracks to appear.

"Oh sure, just when we need to throw one off there are suddenly no turns!" Dean complained before Sam yanked the shotgun from his grasp.

"Oh come on Sam-" The younger brother aimed towards the back of the car and just before hound broke through he emptied four shots into it. The glass exploded with an ear splitting burst and shattered glass rained down onto the black leather, the sound making Dean flinch grip the steering wheel even tighter as if to apologize to his baby. "Sammy, your_ killing_ me here." Dean moaned. Three bullets met the dog's forehead and another buried deep into it's neck.

The massive dog uttered a choking yelp as an arterie in its neck burst before slumping into the back seat.

"You thinks that's bad, now its bleeding all over the backseat." Sammy said apologetically and handed him back the gun. Dean groaned and the familiar vile stench of decaying flesh suddenly violated their noses.

"Alright, so we can't bury the damn thing, maybe we could just chuck it out the window." Dean suggested while covering his nose and mouth with his sleeve, making his voice muffled.

"That idea is almost as bad as me leaning out the window while your driving." Sam retorted flatly through sleeve.

"If we throw it out now maybe Cas can scope out mountain side. I mean if anyone can find it, its him." Dean finished with questioning but hopeful look. The speed of the car slowed dramatically now that the dog problem seemed to be dealt with, but she still creaked at every frequent turn.

"Dude," Sam started, rubbing his face tiredly, "even if we pretend that's not a horrible idea, what makes you think Cas would find it before Crowley, anyways? No, we just keep the tablet with us at all times."

"Fine." Dean spat and readjusted his hands on the wheel. It had been a few days since Cas had popped up and it didn't seem any amount of praying today was going to work.

_'Dammit Cas.'_


End file.
